Digimon The Last Generation
by Fantasya
Summary: In Process of Revision. The Digital World is weakening as we speak so it’s up to a new group of DigiDestined to save them. This is the next generation of digimon...and it may be the last.
1. The New Arrivals

Digimon: The Last Generation

By Fantasya

**Summary:** The Digital World is weakening as we speak. It's up to a new group of Digi-Destined to save them.

O

Blue Ribbon Middle was known for producing geniuses. Of course, there were a few exceptions to this rule that slipped under their radar every once in a while, but there are just as many that don't.

Take for example our first character, Tao Emoto. Fourteen years old, heart of gold, head of lead…generally _not_ the guy you asked for homework help. His older brother, Oozaru, was top of not only their year, but also _all_ years. Another boy-genius was thirteen-year-old Toma Ugata, who was there to balance out the stupidity of his own older brother, Jese.

Now, what kind of school allowed students of various ages and grades to attend the same class? Blue Ribbon Middle, who had been awarded for its revolutionary class scheduling, that's who!

That's why we find ourselves in this very school, in room 202 with our first character, Tao.

"Aww, man! This stinks!" Tao complained loudly to any and all who would listen. The only one who would, however, was his best friend, Toma, who laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and patted him somewhat condescendingly.

"There, there. What's up now?" Toma asked as he sat down in his own desk. Tao leaned his just-passed-back test over for Toma, to see the glaring red 27 out of 100 on his paper.

"I failed another test." Tao whined.

"Well, you were right there – _right there_ – I swear." Toma said comfortingly. "Thirteen more points and…you _still_ would have flunked…but you wouldn't have flunked so spectacularly!"

For a moment, Tao felt reassured, but his eyes strayed back to the haunting number and he slammed his head on to the table. "Ow."

"This is what you get for staying up so late last night playing video games." He looked up to see his brother pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. He leaned over his brother and rolled Tao's head to the side to see the score head smeared onto his brother's forehead. He released a low, impressed whistle. "That's pretty bad; even _Jese_ did better than you!"

"What did he get?" Toma asked, truly awed.

"I got a 36!" Jese exclaimed proudly, flaunting his F like a badge of honor. "So, how did everyone's favorite Know-It-All do?"

Toma smiled and brandished a paper marked 196 out of 100. Jese stared. And stared. And stared. Before he finally exclaimed:

"Too bad, Toma. You almost had a perfect score!"

A pleasant round of sweat drops swept through the room.

"How did you get _96_ extra credit points?" Tao asked, shocked.

"I helped her make up the test." Toma admitted. "Ms. Owen isn't very good with Algebra so I had to tutor her."

"All right class, settle down, settle down." Their teacher, Ms. Owen, said as she finished passing out the last of the tests. "Today we are going to be assigned groups for the PowerPoint Presentation that will be due at the end of the semester. There will be no time in class to do this, however, so you will need to spend some of your time after school or during recess to begin this project."

Ms. Owen paused to allow a round of groans and general dismay to fill the room and quiet again. "But before we begin, I have recently been informed that we have a pair of students transferring in today and they should be here shortly…"

And as she finished that last sentence, a pair of girls walked into the classroom. They were both sisters, if as much could not be assumed from the fact that they were identical twins, even though their mannerisms suggested that they couldn't stand to be in the same room for more than a few minutes at a time.

"Now, Yuir, Mai, why don't you tell us something about yourselves?"

One of them – Mai perhaps? – smiled and waved enthusiastically. "Hi, I'm Yuir," _okay_, "and I was, like, born a half-minute earlier than Mai and I like to have fun. I'm actually only transferring here because Mai wanted to transfer here and _she_ wanted to transfer here because…why _did_ you want to transfer here?"

"Yuir, do you pay attention to _anything_? 'Cause if you do, please let me know – we'll have a party."

For a split second, Yuir's smile wavered. "Yeah, right, I forget sometimes. We just moved here from Italy and it was either here or Red Ridge but," she leaned forward and commented in a stage whisper, "they didn't look very sanitary."

"Oh, well, then, please take your seats now." Yuir's smile stretched to an almost cynical reach and she happily skipped to the back of the room. Upon arrival, however, she let out an ear-piercing shriek as a pencil whizzed past her ear and imbedded itself into the wall behind her.

Seconds before, instead of listening to their introduction, Tao had created another one of his legendary disasters. Rolling down his arm and across the floor, swept into the rhythm of Jese's impatient foot tapping it was launched through the air and became the victim of a rubber band seconds from being snapped, and imbedded itself into the back wall. For a full five minutes no one could move, least of all Tao. He sat mortified in his desk at the mere prospect of being charged with attempted murder.

Mai pressed her finger to her chin in what was known as the universal "thinker" position as she inspected the projectile. "Good going, Goggles-For-Brains, you almost snuffed the unsnuffable. Trust me, I've been trying for years and it's never been this close."

More silence before Yuir let out a nervous chuckle. Pretty soon the rest of class had joined in, including Ms. Owen.

"Oh my word, Tao, always with the near death experiences!" Ms. Owen choked out between giggles. "You're a hoot and a half, I'll tell you."

The class laughed at the events for almost a full 10 minutes, Tao reluctantly joining in, before Ms. Owen caught her breath and directed the class to begin their lesson. "Open your books to page 394," she turned back to the chalkboard, wiping tears from under her eyes, "and Tao, make sure to give our new students a grand tour before lunch."

"What!"

"Would you rather go the office?" Ms. Owen turned and raised a slender eyebrow in his direction.

Tao squirmed in his seat. "No – but – err…what happened to me being a hoot and a half?"

"You still tried to kill a student," Ms. Owen stopped smiling, "accidentally or not."

After listening to Ms. Owen drone on for another hour about their species identification project, she assigned the partners by alphabetical order much to Tao's endless appreciation.

When the lunch bell rang, Mai was out of her seat and out of the classroom before Tao could register what was going on. He looked behind him to find Yuir standing there with an amused glint in her eyes.

"So, are you coming to lunch or are you just going to sit there?" She said as she walked out of the room and Tao had to run to catch up with her in the hallway.

"Do you guys _really_ need a tour? Because our class – we _barely_ leave the _classroom_."

Yuir laughed and tossed a handful of blue hair over her left shoulder. "Nah, help me find the necessary room when I ask and I guess you're off the hook."

Insert embarrassing victory dance moves for Tao to perform, then multiply how ridiculous he looks doing them by 1000 and you get what happens here

"So what are you and your friends into?" Yuir asked, making small talk as they quickly went through the lunch line.

"TCG mostly. I like to draw."

"Really? Do you think I could see any of your stuff?"

"Sure. What about you? What are you and Mai into?"

"Nothing really, I mean, we like to cook. And Mai's into TCG, I think."

"If we can figure out where your sister went, you guys can sit with me and my friends if you want." Tao offered. "I suppose you guys don't have anywhere else to sit."

"Cool."

O

Authors Note: Many of you will be pleased to note that I have a better mastery of the English language now, even though this really isn't much better than the other. After I get the revised chapters up, I'm only going to be updating every week (like with regular television). Um…you also may be interested to know that I am not dead. Simply computer deprived. Well, that's all for now. Look for the next chapter update in a few days. L8Z!


	2. When Lunch Goes Right

**Digimon: The Last Generation By Fantasya**

**Summary:** The Digital World is weakening as we speak. It's up to a new group of Digi-Destined to save them.

**Warning: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT YU-GI-OH! BASHING! BEWARE!

O

The four owned the meager table in the back of the room next to the garbage bins. No one else wanted to sit there, so it was only right to let them have it.

Toma, Jese, and Oozaru were already there when they arrived, so the group was complete when Tao showed up.

"What's up with all of those dumb Yu-Gi-Oh! cards? Those are _so_ last semester." Yuir commented as she noticed several in the cafeteria playing. Eyeing the decks in front of her new found "friends", she added: "see, Digimon, however, much more popular. And they ran for longer."

"Edition 5."

"Oh, duh." Yuir made a show of hitting herself in the head lightly as she smiled. "TCG: Trading Card Game. That used to be all the rage at our old school. Our parents thought that it was really cute that we both were into the same thing and encouraged us to the point where it was almost unbearable!"

"Great, so welcome to the club." Tao grinned. "Current Digimon TCG players that attend our school: 6."

"You ladies any good?" Jese asked, a challenge in his eye.

Mai responded in turn. "Play me and find out."

Dramatic card shuffling and six moves later, Mai won. Jese was in tears.

"But – but – that's _cheating_!"

"No, that was actually pretty fair." Oozaru informed them, shifting through the imaginary manual in his head that contained every rule to the game. "She beat you – fair and square – and she made it look _easy_."

"I can't believe I've never beat you." Toma said awed before turning to Mai. "You are officially my idol."

"Yes, yes." She replied offhandedly as she collected five cards from Jese's deck, as the rules stated the winner do. "Name's Mai Valentine: remember, revere, live, _and_ love it."

"Did your…" Silence. Tao cleared his throat and tried again. "Did your sister just make a joke?"

"Nope, she was 100 serious."

"Oh…hmmm…okay."

"Got it, won it, won it, stole it, stole it…" she listed as she flipped through his deck. Halfway through, she sighed agitatedly and handed him his deck back. "Does anyone have anything _useful_?"

"Let's see…" Yuir said as she pulled out her own Digimon cards. "Anybody want to play me?"

After much convincing, she somehow lured Toma into a game. Their game lasted much longer than Mai vs. Jese, until…

"Okay, let me just…" She flipped over her top card and placed it on the Digivolve port. "Ha! I play Warp-Digivolve and have Impmon Digivolve into…" She flipped a card over. "Beelzemon. Which, thanks to my Laser Cannon energize card, doubles my attack power and drops your defense to ZERO! I win."

"Not so." Toma said as he moved a card from his second row back to the third and flipped it over. "Attacking activates my Terriermon's special ability allowing him to bio-merge with my Henry tamer card and because you have just attacked a Digimon more powerful than yourself, Beelzemon is destroyed. _I_ win."

Yuir gaped unattractively for a moment before looking at the cards in front of her. "Wow – _wow_. I'm impressed."

"Yuir collects shiny things." Mai revealed. "I wouldn't take that as too much of a compliment."

"So where did you guys move here from, again?" Oozaru asked, poking at the gray…_blob_ on his tray, which gave a curious squeal of protest.

"Italy – great pizza." Yuir answered easily. "Actually, great pasta in general." She took an unhesitant bite from her own moving lunch, either unhearing or just ignoring the agonized scream of agony that resounded long after she had swallowed. "Do you guys live around here? We just moved into those really ugly apartments down the road."

"That was you guys?" Tao asked. "Yeah, me and Oozaru live around there. We saw the moving vans, but I guess we never pieced it together until now."

Yuir was the only one to eat her lunch, the others simply watched in morbid fascination, and fifteen minutes later the lunch bell rang.

Author Notes: None that I can think of. Revision almost done then new chapters abound!


	3. whatever

Chapter 3 (DO my chapters have to have names? I don't see why, I know what chapter it is!)  
  
"Okay class, now i want you guys to finish the work we started before lunch. The new aid, Mrs. Smith, will be here to answer any questions. You may work in partners. You have until the end of my Ricki Martin CD to finish. and...." She pressed play on her CD player and began to nodd her head to the music, "Go."  
  
Mrs. Smith walked through the room, looking over students shoulders and nodding at their work. But finally, she came to the pair of Mai and Tao (how they got stuck together, I have still yet to figure it out). They were doing their work to the untrained eye, but to the trained one, Tao was sleep, and Mai was listneing to her CD player again. It was good that she knew their names (Tao has quite the misconduct list and Mai just got there that day). She stood before the 2 and yelled Tao's name.  
  
He kicked the empty chair in front of him which made the chair hit the teacher and made her jump up and down, hitting the class pet, who fell from his cage and ran around the class which made the students scared and when all the students climbed on their desks, the rabbit (killer huh?) charged at the teacher who started screaming and fell backwards. Unfortunately the only thing around to help her up was the fire alaram so she pulled down on it which sounded the fire alarm and everyone in the building got to leave. And if by psychic powers....  
  
"Tao......." The principal already knew who started the whole mess.  
  
"TAO!" Their original teacher yelled, just awakening to the commotion, "MAI!" Someway or another, she had found a way to pin this to Mai too.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!" Mai said.  
  
"Lies and more lies. To the Principal's Office! Both of you!" The teacher hit the pause button on her CD player, "I'm sure you know the way by now Tao?" He simply nodded his head, grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" MAi yelled as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. THe worst they can do is give you detention." Tao said.  
  
"Oh? Now i get detention for doing nothing????" Mai asked.  
  
"They think of you as more of an accomplice. Me, I'll have a week of detention, maybe more."  
  
"I'm used to getting detention's for fights and namecalling and pranks, but never for sitting in my seat and doing my work! What kind of backwards school is this?!"  
  
"WEll hey don't worry about it. The Gene's a pretty cool guy. If that's all you did, you won't get in any trouble."  
  
"Gene...." She waited for an answer, "That would be....?"  
  
"The Principal. Mr. Jones. Gene as I call him. I've been in the Principal's office everyday since the first day of school." He stopped in front of the office and held the door open for her. She walked pass him and up to the secretary.  
  
"Hey Tao! YOu usually come earlier in the day." The secretary said, "I got something for you." She handed him a small pocket notebook and a 2 in 1 color pencil, "A late birthday Present. Say Hi to ya Ma for me."  
  
"Thanks Miss Margie. I owe ya one." Tao said, accepting the gift.  
  
"Who's your little friend here?"  
  
"Oh her? She's Mai."  
  
"Well Mai, I'm glad to meet you. If i were you, i'd get rid of this little troublemaker or I might be seeing you in here everday too."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about that Miss Margie, I didn't get in trouble this morning did i?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." She began to type on her computer, "I'm guessing you're here to see the Principal?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"He's the one that started the whole Fire-Drill feasco." Mai interrupted.  
  
"well, He's been waiting for you, I'd go in prepared."  
  
"Always am." He walked passed her desk and into the Principal's office behind it, "Hey there Mr. Jones."  
  
"Hello Tao, please take a seat." He stopped and looked at Mai for a moment, "And you're Valentine. I'm glad to meet you though i wish it was under better circumstances. Yuir?"  
  
"Mai."  
  
"well then, Mai, since this is your first day of school, I'll let you off with a warning."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now Tao, this makes the 5th time this week that you've gotten in trouble. First the name calling and the fights, then that whole 'Operation Revenge' thing. Mai, tell me what happened in your own words."  
  
"Well I was being a good girl, like I always am, and the teacher wasn't there so I put on my headphones. THEN the CRAZY teacher yells Tao and she surprised him and he kicked the chair in front of us and that hit her, it wasn't his fault the stupid chair hit her! She was in the way! Anyway she jumped and she hit the stupid rabbit's cage and somehow the rabbit got out and everyone was afraid of it so they jumped on top of their desks and the STUPID rabbit hits the stupid teacher and she pulls on the fire alarm. Okay can I go now?" Mai said.  
  
"Please wait Miss Valentine. I'm not finished yet. So it seems to me that this is the rabbit's fault," Looks at Tao. "And it seems that you started it."  
  
"WHAT!??!? I JUST KICKED THE STUPID CHAIR!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!!!" Tao yelled.  
  
"Yes, you kicked the chair because you weren't paying attention now I'd love to talk about this more but," The principle fixes his tie. "I've got to talk with your teacher. Okay? I'll make a deal with you two, there will be no detentions or suspentions. Instead you will go to the computer lab and do Mr. HeyYo's project with him. Take, I don't know, 4 other people with you. He said he needed volunteers to test out the new computer system."  
  
"Deal." Mai and Tao said in unison.  
  
~*~ One Pointless and Agonizing hour later.  
  
"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Yuir yelled to Tao and Mai as she got up from her desk to exit the room.  
  
"Sorry but the principal said that we needed 4 volunteers to do some stupid project with some teacher and you guys are the only people left so we offered you guys to do it with us." Mai said as she put her last testbook in her bag. She put her headphones on and reached in her bag for her CD player.  
  
"Well the least you guys could have done was ask. I had something really important to do tonight." Jese said.  
  
"It shouldn't take that long." Tao said, "We're just testing out some computer program."  
  
"Com-com-com-com-com-com-com-com-com-com-com-com-com" With the magic words said, Toma was having a brain overload. A little known fact about this little guy is that he has the deepest love for new electronics and once you get him going, your safety might be threatened.  
  
"Great just perfect." Oozaru said, waving his hand in front of Toma's whited out eyes, "He's fainted standing up."  
  
"No big surprise there." Jese said, walking out of the room, followed by the others; Oozaru carrying Toma.  
  
"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Yuir asked.  
  
"We live next door to each other so i'd probably have to say since forever." Jese said.  
  
"We don't have any neighbors. Our parents own the entire top 2 levels in the apartment building we stay at. But i did meet the people that live below us one time when i accidentaly flooded the bath tub." Yuir said happily, "Actually it's our grandparents. The weirdest thing happened to our parents." She looked over at Mai who shook her head, "Do you guys know who your other neighbors are? I mean if you live in a house--"  
  
"No, we live in the same apartment complex. Except Me and Oozaru." Tao said, "Our parents are divorced and I live with our dad in a bakery (^_^) and Oozaru lives with out Mom in the apartment building."  
  
"Our parents are Police." Jese said.  
  
"Mom's a News Reporter." Tao said.  
  
"Our mom..." Yuir said, looking at Mai again who had an odd expression on her face, "Was a Model. And our Dad was an actor. Our grandparents are still pretty young and are always traveling. Grandma's a Traveling Journalist and Grandpa's in the military. Our older brother Hare(our) is just sitting at home doing nothing."  
  
"was....?" Oozaru said. (Darn him. Always asking questions)  
  
"Oh, did i say was? I meant--" She doesn't lie, "Is that the computer lab up there?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just around the corner." Jese said. They walked into the room. Mai scanned the chalkboard before Taking a seat at a computer in the back of the room. The others read the chalkboard a little slower.  
  
KIDS, PLEASE GO AND TURN ON COMPUTER NUMBER 28. THERE IS A SURPRISE ON THE DESKTOP. JUSTICE!  
  
MR. DS CORE (I came up with DS core by 2 games that are sitting next to me, Deep- Sea and Septerra Core, Handy aren't they?)  
  
"I thought we were here for Mr. HeyYo?" Jese asked.  
  
"Mr. DS CORE is the substitute." Oozaru clarified.  
  
"Well this day just keeps getting better." Yuir skipped over to where Mai was sitting and signaled for the guys to come over too. She turned the computer on. In the center of the screen was a little window. There were words going across the screen (kinda like in Matrix except it's going horizontal)  
  
THIS IS ALL A GAME. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY? TOUCH YES OR NO.  
  
"So? What should we do guys?" Yuir asked.  
  
"Games are alright." Jese said.  
  
"I like games. What say the rest of you?" Toma said.  
  
"I guess that we should seeing how we were picked to play rather than another group of kids." Yuir said. Mai reached forward and pressed the YES button.  
  
VERY GOOD. NOW PAY ATTENTION, THIS PART IS VERY CRUSCIAL.  
  
A Bunch of numbers and letters passed across the screen as quick as the blink of an eye. They all looked at each other and then looked at Mai who was still looking at the screen. She then looked back at them.  
  
"What?" She stared back at them.  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know. In every story there is the Smart one (Toma), the stupid one (Tao), the serious one (Oozaru), the cool one (Jese), the happy one (Yuir), and the mysterious one that knows everything (guess)." Jese said  
  
"I hate to break it to you but this is real life, no one could have seen what that said. But maybe..." Mai started to say but then started to type something. The window opened back up.  
  
EXCELLENT, YOU HAVE PASSED ALL OF THE REQUIRED TEST, WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
"How did you do that?" Tao asked.  
  
"Mysterious one that knows everything." Jese said.  
  
"Actually." She pointed towards the board again, " KPGATOCN28TIASOTDJMDSC." SHe pointed to each word carefully, "I just figured that the password would be right in front of us and what do you know. It was."  
  
The screen started to glow a bright light, and all 6 of them disappeared into the screen. They landed in the middle of a desert.  
  
"Where are we?" Jese said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Don't tell me the principal knocked us out and dragged us into the middle of the Savannah Desert?!"  
  
Narrator: What have these kids gotten themselves into, and Tao, there's a Savannah and a desert. Somebody needs to send him back to school! Anyway, I wish I could tell them that they have gone to the greatest place in the world! Hey I've got it! See what happens next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	4. i'll give this title thing a trylater

Chapter 4  
  
"This place is weird." Toma said as he stood up and poured sand out of his hat.  
  
"Hey guys, check this out." Mai called from where she was sitting. They all rushed over there. She was sitting in front of a wall with a giant clown face on it.  
  
"Ewww. I hate clowns, they're just really creepy." Yuir said. She reached her hand out and pushed the face forward to reveal a door there. Inside were a bunch of creatures running around, doing all sorts of things.  
  
"Wow" Toma said as he reached in his pocket and pulled something out, "Amazing." Everybody looked down at the item in his hand.  
  
"But it can't be, they look exactly like..." Oozaru started. Some of the creatures stopped what they were doing and looked at the group.  
  
"PEOPLES!" One of them shouted and all the creatures took off running in random directions. Tao and the group just stood there.  
  
"Great, you guys are the freaks of this world too." Mai said under her breath.  
  
"What was that-huh?" Tao said when he noticed that the little creatures had scattered into little holes in the walls.  
  
"Wait, we mean you no harm. We're lost and we don't know where we are" Yuir tried reasoning with them.  
  
"I don't know what these things are but I think I might be allergic to them" Oozaru cowered into a corner.  
  
"Oh quit your whining. We have to figure out where we are. There has to be some logical explanation for why we're here with all these Digimon." Toma said.  
  
"Great, I think that we should just turn back around go back to the desert. Maybe if we are patient, we will get transported back to the normal world." He turned around and started pushing buttons; "one of these has to get us back."  
  
"Now Jese just got done explaining the rules of movies. Now why don't you explain the rules of horror movies? None of us know what any of these buttons do so why are you pushing them? If you just happened to push an automatic destruct button or a evil, very powerful Digimon transporter, you'll all either be blown to smithereens or eaten." Mai said.  
  
"What do you mean, you'll? How come that doesn't include you?" Toma asked.  
  
"Well, since apparently I'm the mysterious one, I'm going to somehow disappear right before this all happens. Then, being the only one that survives, it's going to be revealed that it was my plan all along to get rid of you all to steal your magical essence, and harness some ancient power." Mai said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're one sarcastic little thing aren't ya?" Jese said.  
  
"I WANNA GO HOME!" Oozaru yelled. He pushed as many buttons as he could get his hands on and then when he pushed the last button, a drawer pulled open. Inside were 6 holes, "HUH?"  
  
"Great. Oozaru you're a genius. This is a clue on how to get home." Tao said.  
  
"It's no clue, It's a cell phone holder." Mai said, "You slide your cell phone in like this and I don't know what happens to it." She pulled her basic black cellphone out of her bag and was about to plop it into one of the slots when Toma stopped her.  
  
"Well if this really was a horror movie then as soon as you put it in that slot we'd all be dead." Oozaru said.  
  
"Well take into account the law of action movies. If there is a group of kids, and one of them does something really stupid, they're either going to turn into some kind of superhero freaks, or else they'll get saved by some super hero freaks." Mai said as she pushed Toma's hand aside.  
  
"Unless you know which one for sure I would prefer you didn't because I would rather stay myself." Oozaru said.  
  
"We'll find out" She dropped her cell phone into the slot, "Not exactly what I was expecting."  
  
"Well maybe since there are 5 other cellphone slots they all need to be filled?" Yuir said as she pulled her bright pink phone out and put it in one of the slots.  
  
"It's not like there's anything else to do." Tao said as he pulled out his flame colored cellphone and dropped it in a slot. Toma pulled out his Green cellphone and placed it in a slot. They all looked at Jese and Oozaru.  
  
"FINE!" Jese yelled as he pulled out his blue, music note decorated cellphone and dropped it in a slot. They all looked at Oozaru.  
  
"OH NO! NO! I WONT! YOU CANT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Oozaru pouted.  
  
"Don't worry Oozaru we won't force you to." Yuir said. Mai reached in his pocket and pulled his orange cellphone out and dropped it into the last slot.  
  
"HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T FORCE ME!" Oozaru whined as the computer rose to life.  
  
"She said WE wouldn't. But I did. And if I were you I would move." Mai said, as the computer started to glow so bright that the group couldn't see. Just then it started to make a screeching noise and winds started blowing from the screen. It knocked the gang flat on their butts, except for Mai who had instinctively moved out of harms way. Then the computer made a small BING and all of the commotion stopped.  
  
"That would be the former." Yuir said as she stood up, with Jese and Toma's help.  
  
"WHAT THE--?" Tao started, he stood up, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT WAS A PSYCHO COMPUTER?"  
  
"I didn't know, I just figured 'hey you know somethin', I don't know what this computer is about to do so I think I'll stand as far away from it as possible.' Did that pass through anybody else's' minds or am I just a genius?" Mai said sarcastically. She looked at the case where are phones were but they were gone. In place where some little hand held game.  
  
"WE GOT ROBBED!" Toma yelled.  
  
"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Oozaru whined, "I HAD TO BEG MY PARENTS TO GET ME THAT PHONE FOR OVER A MONTH! NOW IT'S GONE!" (There, there, I'm still begging for a phone so I feel your pain)  
  
"WILL YOU TWO THINK UNLOGICALLY FOR A SECOND?" Tao yelled, "Not everything has an answer."  
  
"Yeah this is probably one of those 'nobody knows about' kinda things?" Jese said.  
  
"YOU'RE WRONG! EVERYTHING HAS AN ANSWER!" Oozaru yelled.  
  
"Really." Yuir said, she had an odd expression on her face. Looked like-she was-terrified? "If everything has an answer then why is there something floating over my head?" Her face turned blue.  
  
"Better yet, why are they the things off of Digimon cards and why are they making little footprints on the ceiling?" Mai said as she pointed a finger up to the ceiling. Guess which one. get your mind out of the gutters! What finger would she pointing other than her pointer?  
  
"That's because we're all dreaming. We're in somebody's dreamworld." Oozaru said.  
  
"Really?" Mai balled up her fist and hit Oozaru over the head. He landed on the floor with a thud, "Did that feel dreamy to you?"  
  
"PAIN IS REAL IN THIS DREAMWORLD! THAT'S THE REASON!" Oozaru was definitely gone. There was no going back for him.  
  
"I think that he's cracked." Jese said.  
  
"Oozaru, this must be a great new experience for him. When I had my first mental breakdown, it was like the first day of the rest of my life." Tao said.  
  
"The sad part is that during his mental breakdown, all he ever did was strip and run through his parents dads' naked." Toma said.  
  
"Great image. It's too bad I missed it." Mai said sarcastically, holding her lunch back.  
  
"Guys, I think he's getting worse." Yuir said. Oozaru had curled in a little ball and was rocking back and forth. Singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.'  
  
"I say that we call those little creatures out here and see if they'll eat him. It may be messy but it'll save us the problem of dealing with his insanity." Mai said.  
  
"MAI! Calling creatures out of their little holes to eat Oozaru just because he's gone crazy is no way to solve a problem!" Yuir pouted, "Besides, they won't come out of their holes, I tried. And on another note, if you did that to anyone that went crazy then there wouldn't be any people left on this planet. You'd drive them all crazy!"  
  
"I AM NOT CRAZY! I'M HAVING A SURGE OF CREATIVITY!" Oozaru yelled.  
  
ATTENTION DIGITAL FIGHTERS. I AM KARIKA, THE SOVEREIGN OF THE DIGITAL WORLD. I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE BECAUSE I NEED YOUR HELP.  
  
"That's nice, I'm Yuir. That's Mai, He's Jese, That's Tao and Toma. And you cant forget Oozaru. He's having a mental breakdown right now so please excuse his strange behavior." Yuir said, pointing to each person as she said their name, "I'm so glad that you showed up to explain this entire predicament to us because if you hadn't then Mai would drive the rest of us crazy and then she'd most likely feed us to those creatures that ran into the wall. This is a lovely place and I'm glad to be a guest here and-"  
  
"Shut up Yuir. You've done enough talking for today. Please continue." Mai said  
  
What, does that girl run on batteries or something? Anyway, this is the control center where you will receive instructions from. The digimon here have worked with humans before but are still a little shy around them.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything but can I ask you a question?" Mai asked and Karika responded with a nodd, "when you started out, you addressed us, you called us Digital Fighters? What is a Digital Fighter?"  
  
well, in your world they were called, DigiDestined, Tamers and also Legendary Warriors. That's what you are here. Except here, the counsel and I wouldn't come up with a new name for this group of tamers so we ended up with Digital Fighters. It was either that or Digital Butt-Kickers and we decided that it didn't sound very classy.  
  
"And just now, who is the counsel?" Tao asked.  
  
The counsel is the law and order of the Digital World. I am a member.  
  
"But I thought you said you were the Sovereign?" Tao said.  
  
Yes I am. I am also a member of the counsel.  
  
"But if you're the Sovereign, why do you need a counsel? Aren't you really the only law and order that is needed?"  
  
I am the only one needed but I can't be everywhere at once.  
  
"Why not? You're the Sovereign aren't you? You should be almighty and powerful."  
  
Although I am, I am still but one Digimon. I'm the sovereign, not the programmer.  
  
"But still, a counsel? If you're the Sovereign, what's the point of having people below your standing telling you how you should control your world?"  
  
it's not my world. The world belongs to the people.  
  
"Then why are you the soveriegn if the people own the land?"  
  
because! I make sure the people don't do anything stupid with their land.  
  
"But does it matter what they do. You just said it's their land. They can do what they want."  
  
I didn't mean they own it! I mean they are the one's that live on it!  
  
"Then what land do you live on? Do you like just float in the air all the time or are you like living on another world?"  
  
I live here on this world!  
  
"Then isn't it your land too?"  
  
YES!  
  
"But you just said that it wasn't your land. Make up your mind!"  
  
it is partly my land! This part is mine and the rest belong to the people.  
  
"Then how can you dictate to other people that are on their own land?"  
  
I DO NOT DICTATE!  
  
"Let's get this straight, you're the soveriegn except you live on that patch of land but you rule over the entire Digital World that does not belong to you?"  
  
YES!  
  
"then how did you become the sovereign?"  
  
I was programmed to be the sovereign.  
  
"Who is the programmer?"  
  
How should I know?  
  
"You're the sovereign! You should be able to command the programmer around."  
  
BUT THE PROGRAMMER CREATED ME!  
  
"SO? If the programmer created you then isn't he the real sovereign? And you're just another creation?"  
  
NO! THE Programmer created me to rule the Digital World with a gentle yet stern fist.  
  
"If he programmed you, as well as everybody else in the Digital World, then how come he didn't program every Digimon to just not do stupid things so there was no need for authority?"  
  
He did. But there are still viruses that can come through and try to corrupt the Digital World.  
  
"Then why didn't he just create you to delete the viruses?"  
  
Because! He did create me to delete viruses but he also created me to make sure the Digimon that were infected by the viruses are either deleted or treated.  
  
"But they're on their own land so how come they have to have you telling them what to do? They should be able to hold their own"  
  
That's the exact reason why I am the Sovereign?  
  
"What is?"  
  
They would just get themselves deleted!  
  
"Why do you care what happens to them? Let me guess, you were programmed to care?"  
  
YES!  
  
"If the viruses can infect other Digimon and make them go renegade, how come you haven't been infected and get your programming messed up so instead of protecting the digital world, you wanted to destroy it?"  
  
I can be infected, it's just never happened  
  
"Why hasn't it happened?"  
  
Because my soldiers protect me.  
  
"How many of your soldiers have been infected or deleted trying to protect you?" Karika was quiet; "Do you even know how many of your soldiers have sacrificed themselves protecting you?"  
  
Listen kid. You can really lay a guilt trip on a Digimon. What is your record for consecutive questions?  
  
"I believe I was on 27 but my record is 42." Tao replied with a small grin, "You can continue your story if you want but I'm still trying to break that record."  
  
Who was the idiot that got suckered into 42 of those kind of questions that really gottem thinkin' bout life?  
  
"Oozaru and some old teachers."  
  
Teachers? What happened to them?  
  
"3 teachers, one is in some mental hospital, another is in a prison of the coast of Manhattan and the last is in a better place."  
  
You mean that you got 42 questions out of them?  
  
"It's actually 42 questions each but yeah."  
  
"CAN YOU GUYS GET OFF THAT SUBJECT?" Jese yelled.  
  
"You sent Toma into insanity too! Thanks a bunch! It was hard enough with just Oozaru!" Yuir whined.  
  
All right. Like I was saying, the battle was fierce.  
  
"I hate to interrupt a good battle but the last thing you said was something about this being headquarters? I don't even know who you're battling." Tao said.  
  
I'm sorry. A certain little human boy has brought me off subject. Each of you take out your Digivices.  
  
"What's a Digivice?" Tao was the first to ask after exchanging confused glances with everybody in the room.  
  
The things right below the screen you moronic earthlings!  
  
"You mean the little games?" Tao said.  
  
They aren't games! they are your D-Tectors! Have you ever had a um, card reader? It's kind of like that.  
  
"How do we know who's was who's? They all look about the same." Tao said, inspecting the devises. They were all black. the entire device was black.  
  
You will know which is yours. Just pick one up and you will automatically know if it is yours or not.  
  
"All right, since nobody likes Jese, you go first." Toma joked.  
  
"I agree." Tao said.  
  
"Why me?" Jese whined.  
  
"God do we have to spell it out for you? NOBODY LIKES YOU! if something bad happens, then it will happen to you and not us." Mai explained.  
  
Well at least it's good logic  
  
"Alright." Jese picked up the first one he saw. He felt a small shock go through his body and he handed it to Toma, "That's not mine." He picked up the next one and then passed it to Toma. "Not either." He picked up the next one but this time there was no shock, "That's it."  
  
"Toma. You can go next." Tao said.  
  
"Why him? He's actually tolerable." Yuir said, sounding too much like her sister. "What, i haven't said anything in a while okay."  
  
"I say we make Oozaru go next. Maybe that will snap him back into reality." Toma said.  
  
"Um, guys." Jese said. The Digivice in his hand was glowing blue light. Then it started to change colors. THe black structure turned blue and white. Bubbles formed in small circles around the screen.  
  
The first to recieve the transformation. Jese, just press buttons until you figure out how it works. But do not worry, none of the features will hurt you.  
  
"Hey guys, it's happening to mine too." Toma said. His digivice was glowing green. The colors changed from black, to green and white. Bumpy circles formed around his screen.  
  
"I think this one must be mine." Tao said as his black digivice turned from black to red and orange. Small fires (flame prints) formed around his screen.  
  
"This one must be mine." Yuir said as hers started to glow pink. The digivice turned pink and purple. Hearts formed around the screen, "CUTE!"  
  
"Oozaru. Get up. You have to figure out which one yours is." Mai said, dragging Oozaru over to the table. "Oozaru, the sooner you get yours, the sooner we can figure out how to get home."  
  
"Why didn't you just say so!" Oozaru shot up like a gun and grabbed his Digivice. It glowed gold and then turned gold and silver. A circle surrounded his screen.  
  
"I don't think they know but gold and silver clash." Yuir said, "And what kind of design is a circle? Did they just give up on being creative?"  
  
Mean Girl, you're up.  
  
"You know something. You said that you needed us. Would you shut up with the rude comments and be nicer?" Mai said as she snatched the last Digivice. It started to glow a white light when darkness creeped into the room. It engulfed all of the light and the entire room went dark.  
  
I will return you here when the time is right. Kids, be prepared for anything...  
  
The 6 kids woke up outside in the desert again. This time there was another boy there. Most all of them blacked out again so who cares. Tao opened his eyes with a female voice hovering over him.  
  
"Tao's waking up." She said.  
  
"So his name is Tao. What about the rest of them cutie?" A male voice said.  
  
"Listen, you call me that again and i swear i will have to handle you. Kid with the glasses is Oozaru, he's gone temporarily insane. The girl is my sister Yuir, she's a sweet kid. Really short kid with the hat is Toma, he's a brainiac. And the last guy is Jese, the only person more conceited than you" The female voice said, " The only reason i know them is because we all got suckered into this together."  
  
"Well. If i hadn't come along than you guys wouldn't be alive right now. That Digmon would have deleted you guys easily." The boy boasted.  
  
"Yeah and we all really appreciate it Mr. Perfect. Now i can handle watching these guys. You go off and do whatever it is that you feel like doing." The girl rose slightly and put a cold cloth on Tao's forehead and then proceeded with the others.  
  
"Is that how you treat all of your saviors?" The boy asked, then let out a painful groan.  
  
"I don't get saved." She smacked Tao across the face, "GET UP TAO!"  
  
"huh? Just 5 more minutes." Tao said, rolling over, only to recieve a painful hit to the stomach, "HEY!"  
  
"You've been sleep for the past 3 days and you're starting to stink. Now get up!" The girl threw something at him and then proceeded in beating the life into the others.  
  
"You'd think for someone who has only left this room for 3 days would be a little nicer." The guy said. Tao looked over and noticed an unfamiliar guy crunched up in a ball on the floor.  
  
"Huh?" Tao rubbed his eyes and finally saw that the girl was Mai.  
  
"What? It's not nice to stare." Mai said, noticing Tao's look, "Seriously what?"  
  
"You don't look like you." Jese said as he sat up and stared.  
  
"That's because you guys have been sleep for two weeks and the only other person here has been too busy talking about himself to help." Mai said. Her hair was about a foot longer. She was wearing a black body suit with silver armor. Chest plate, boots, gloves, etc.  
  
"I thought you said it was 3 days?" Tao said.  
  
"Oh well you were only peacefully sleeping for three days. The rest of the time you were pretty much dead.Your heart kept stopping, you kept having seizures. I swear i should have just let you die." Mai said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"And who is he?" Yuir said, as she sat up, rubbing her head. Feeling as if she had woken up to her dream guy.  
  
"Ryo." Mai said. There's a Ryo in season 2&3 so i thought, what the heck?  
  
"Ryo Akiyama the Legendary Tamer." Ryo corrected. He's not the same Ryo Akiyama from Season 3. Although they look exactly alike, they are two different people.  
  
Fantasya: The digital Fighters have just recovered from their run in with Karika, but who is she really? And who is this strange boy that has saved their lives? Find out next time. Note: I fired my narrarator. 


	5. I'll come up with one later

Chapter 5  
  
OMG! I'm kinda upset because the first time i wrote this, i brought my disk onto the other computer with the internet, and when i tried to load it, the entire story erased! I am so mad! Now i gotta write it all over again! O well, here i go.  
  
"So you mean that you're a Digital Fighter too?" Tao said as he looked at Ryo's digivice.  
  
"Yeah, i've been here for the last three years." Ryo replied.  
  
"Isn't 3 years a long time to stay here? I mean without any of the comforts of home?" Yuir said.  
  
"It's not as bad as you might think." Ryo replied.  
  
"MASTER RYO!" A voice yelled from somewhere outside of the room. "I brought you some dinner!"  
  
"MASTER?" Yuir, Toma, Tao, and Jese said in unison as a blonde girl stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh, your guest have waken up. I should have brought more soup." The girl said, indicating to the steaming broth in her hands, "I should have antisipated this. I have failed you Master Ryo."  
  
"Would you knock it off with all that Master stuff Jordie?" Ryo said, "It's kinda emberassing."  
  
"Well jeez. If you didn't want to be a prince than you shouldn't have won that stupid tournament." Jordie said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well maybe i shouldn't have let you out of the dungeon back home huh?" Ryo replied as he raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"I was just joking Mr Akiyama!" jordie said hastly, "Besides, if you hadn't let me out i would have told your secret."  
  
"Like anyone would have believed you."  
  
"Oh, i think that they would. You forget that they made that truth serum. With just one sip of that and you'd be talking like a mocking bird." Jordie said with a triumpinth smirk. (I can't spell all right? You know what it says.)  
  
"Well anyway." Ryo said as he cleared his throat, "Your D-Tectors are similar to mine. That must mean that you had an encounter with Karika?"  
  
"I don't meant to be a snoop but before we go off into this subject-- " Yuir started.  
  
"Well i do mean to be a snoop. What's the big secret?" Tao said rudely.  
  
"Well i wouldn't be a good friend or a good fan if i told you this but--" Jordie leaned in towards the Fighters, "He lost to the King on purpose and the person that he fought to become Prince lost to him on purpose."  
  
"You mean that if he had beaten the king, he would be like ruler of the Digital World?" Toma asked stupidly.  
  
"No Duh! Did it take you till you got out of diapers to figure that out?" Jordie said. "I mean, that was so beyond obviously the point."  
  
"Excuse me, jumping in again. What do you mean 'a good fan'?" Yuir asked.  
  
"Jeez. You like to have all the facts don't you?" Jordie said, "Ryo Akiyama is the best Tamer in this world as well as the real one. Probably in the rest of the worlds with Digimon."  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't say all of them." Ryo said.  
  
"Well that Gatomon shouldn't have questioned your superiority." Jordie said triumphantly, "At least we're getting complimentary breakfastses from now on!"  
  
"Breakfast comes with the room." Ryo said. Jordie turned slightly red.  
  
"Well." SHe racked her brain for a comeback or a conversation changer. She survayed the room for anything that would help her out, "Wasn't there anotehr one with you? The one that was taking care of these guys?"  
  
"You're right. Mai's gone. Oh well." Yuir turned her attention to Ryo, "You were saying that you had an encounter with Karika? What did she say to you?"  
  
"Well she said--Wait a minute. Did you just blow off the entire fact that your sister has gone missing?" Ryo said.  
  
"And? It's not like she can't handle herself. I mean she's just as old as i am. Besides, she's probably just outside. If i freaked and cried, and screamed and pouted and whatnot. It wouldn't make a lick of difference."  
  
"Hey, you're not worried, neither am i. Anyway, she said that the Digital World was in grave danger and she needed the help of the 16 Digital Fighters."  
  
"16? THere are only 7 of us." Tao said.  
  
"Hey, just because i don't have a digivice doesn't mean that i'm not a Digital Fighter. I just have a different type of power." Jordie pouted.  
  
"And what would that be? Extreme annoyance?" Tao said.  
  
"NO! I have the power to sense when a digimon is coming. I can also see if a digimon is a friend or a foe. I can also see the future, well sometimes." Jordie said.  
  
"Cool! i wish i had that kind of power. wait, do i even have a power?" Toma asked.  
  
"Well technically you all do. Jordie, scan their Digivices and see what power they each have." Ryo said.  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. Legendary Tamer." Jordie said, she saluted and took Toma's digivice out of his hands. SHe ran her hands over the rough exterior of the divice and closed her eyes. "There is a source of mixed evolution here. Power of the Earth. Spirit of the Armadillo. cleverness and reliability are your crests. Use them wisely." She opened her eyes and smiled, "That is like the coolest feeling in the world."  
  
"Hey, what power does Ryo have?" Tao asked.  
  
"Power of Nature. Spirit of Apollo. Strength and Wisdom are his crest." Jordie said.  
  
"Okay, this is all really cool but will somebody tell me why the digital World is in danger, what we are supposed to do to save it and why Ryo was sent before us?" Yuir said.  
  
"Whatever you say Miss Hasty Pants. Ryo?"  
  
"okay, Karika said that an evil Digimon named Jejkikomon (i hit my head on the keyboard trying to come up with a name and this is what came of it. Spooky huh? I somehow hit J E J K I K O M O N with the M O N pre- attached Jedge-Kee-kO) is recruiting the original members of the Digital Fighters. I was the only one that wasn't tainted with his sick power. She re-recruited new members and stole the power from the original digivices and transferred them to yours."  
  
"And you?" Tao said.  
  
"Since i am the only member from the original force left, I am like your mentor." Ryo said.  
  
"Hello! Crest of Wisdom! That's gotta mean something!" Jordie jumped in.  
  
"Hey, you scan the rest of their digivices and i'll go see if that Mai kid is outside."  
  
"Why can't i go? Don't you love me?" Jordie pouted.  
  
"I don't even think he likes you." Tao said.  
  
"Shut up Gogglebrains! I wasn't talking to you! You're lucky Ryo asked me to scan your digivice too or else i'd break it over your head into a million pieces!" Jordie shouted, attacking Tao just as Ryo managed to sneak out of the room and down to the lobby of the building.  
  
"Stepping out Master Ryo?" A Gatomon said.  
  
"Don't worry, Jordie isn't around. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ryo said sliding out the door.  
  
"JUST BE CAREFUL!" THe gatomon called after him. He waved back to her to signify that he heard her. As soon as he stepped foot out the hotel doors, he immediatly saw Mai. SHe was sitting on a rock, legs indian style, staring up at the real world (The floating object like in season 3).  
  
"You should come back inside." Ryo said.  
  
"I should do a lot of things, but i don't." She replied.  
  
"Hey, no need to be rude. I was trying to help you out."  
  
"Well i don't want your help. I never recall asking for it."  
  
"Jeez. I was just trying to be nice." He mumbled other things but i don't want to have to change the rating.  
  
"Your friend Jordie really seems taken to you." Mai said, "Obsessed even."  
  
"Well, about that. I didn't mean to--"  
  
"what? You didn't mean to what?" Ryo paused, paused, and paused somemore, "You know what? Forget it."  
  
"What?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out thin ice-blue sunglasses and slipped them over her pink eyes.  
  
"I've got better things to do than listen to a stuttering Fighter." She hopped down from the rock she was sitting on and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait? Where are you going to go?" She stopped for a minute.  
  
"I don't really know. I guess wherever my feet take me." And that she just walked off.  
  
Okay hey! I'm in a really perky mood right now as you can tell! Specially for someone listening to the Lord of the Rings Soundtrack. I just don't feel like incorporating this into the story so here's the list:  
Ryo-Apollo strength wisdom nature  
Mai-She wasn't there to get hers scanned  
Yuir-butterfly sincerity love female  
Jese-dolphin intelligance hope water (HAH! INTELLIGENCE! WHAT A JOKE! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH MONEY HE GAVE ME TO PUT THAT IN THERE! At least he paid me to spell it wrong too!)  
Toma-armadillo cleverness reliability earth  
Tao-lion determination courage fire  
Oozaru-bird speed friendship wind (He's gone crazy and they haven't killed him yet. That's true friendship for ya)  
Jordie-unicorn  
  
I wanted this to be my fastest update but it's kind of hard because my computer has gone screwy see watch thi8s. whenever5 i8 ty7pe i8n a cer5tai8n letter5, number5s appear5 ever5y7whrer5e. and i8 have to use the ar5r5ow key7s to make a space because for5 some r5eason my7 spacebar5 thi8nks that i8t's my7 home key7. i8've ki8nda fi8gur5ed the patter5 out. r5 y7 i8 1` 54 76 that's not what i8 was goi8ng to wri8te though just i8gnore the numbers and try7 to read the questi8on. Who do you think is the cuter couple? Takato+Rika, Takato+Jeri, Henry+Rika, Henry+Jeri, Ryo+Rika, Ryo+Jeri. If you think another combination is cute than put that. As long has it's someone+Rika or SOmeone+Jeri, it's alright. Oh well, i gotta go! BYE! WAIT I JUST NOTEICE THE NUMBETRS ATRE GONE BUT NOW MUY TR KEEPS PEICKEING UP T'S, MUY UY's ATRE PEICKEING UP U'S AND MUY EI'S ATRE PEICKEING UP E'S ! MUY ! ATRE PEICKEING UP TABS ! WHUY MUST MUY COMPUTETR TAUNT ME SO?  
  
I'm sorry about the super late update, i've just been really stressed out lately. L8Z ~Fantasuya~ 


	6. This one will get a name sooner or later

Wow, how long has it been since I last updated? It feels like forever!  
It was only partially my fault you see, The same thing happened with  
this that happened to Chapter 5! And then after i saved all of this  
stuff, my computer breaks! I can't turn it on until i find this disk  
to reboot the system and GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR! I'm on a library computer.  
Oh yeah, I may be late for class but I rewrote every one of the  
previous Chapters. They pretty much have the same outcomes but I think  
they're better. It would be good for you to go back and read them and  
then read this but hey, It's your call.  
  
"What do you mean she just walked off!" Yuir said worriedly, "Why  
didn't you try to stop her? You're supposed to be our mentor!" She  
grabber Ryo by his collar and started shaking him back and forth,  
"WE'VE ALREADY LOST OOZARU DUE TO INSANITY! NOW WE'VE LOST MAI THANKS  
TO YOUR STUPIDITY AND LACK OF RESPONSIBILITY!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down!" Toma said, trying to pry her fingers off of his  
collar.  
  
"It isn't Ryo's fault." Tao said, also pulling her fingers from his  
collar.  
  
"It is too! He could have kept her from going or die trying!" Yuir  
said, tightening her vice-grip, cutting off his air supply.  
  
"I...woul...d...ha...ve...tri...ed...but...i...di...d...n't...no...wh..  
.at...was....goin.....on." He passed out from lack of oxygen and  
people tend to need to breathe! She dropped him on the ground; he had  
a really cute look on his face. (Spiral eyes, Davis' huge smile except  
the corner is drooling.)  
  
"Where did Oozaru go? Wasn't he here a minute ago?" Yuir said  
absentmindedly, making Toma and Tao fall backwards.  
  
"I think he said something about Sandstorms and Burnt Shoes a while  
back." Jordie said, pumping the life back into Ryo, "Then he said  
something about his male incentives were telling him to disrobe."  
  
"Sounds like something he would say." Jese said.  
  
"Couldn't he have just spoken English? I still don't know what he  
meant by that." Jordie said.  
  
"Trust us, you don't wanna know." Toma said.  
  
"Well let's bring this to a subject that doesn't involve Oozaru and  
him disrobing, okay?" Yuir said, "We should discuss Karika and our  
mission."  
  
"It's too dark out there so we'll search first thing tomorrow morning.  
I'll read you the mission log." Jordie walked across the room and  
rummaged through the desk over there. She took out a small book and  
opened it up, "All right lets see. August 13, 2004...That's  
today...(There is a reason i chose that to be today. If you find a  
calendar and look at the date, you'll see why.) Ah! Here it is!  
October 13, 2000! 'Dear Journal, Ryo's hair looks fab as always!  
Where's he going? I'm going to follow him. I know that it sounds  
really stalkerish but he just blew off a ton of girls! That must mean  
he's going to go see another girl! That would be the greatest gossip  
since that Ice Princess got kicked out of here. Good Riddance to bad  
rubbish. Anywho, what's Ryo doing in the computer lab after hours?  
Maybe he's a computer freak! Maybe he's a-a-DORK! No, i mustn't lose  
faith in Ryo. He's probably----woah. What just happened? I saw Ryo  
turn on the computer and now I'm here. How did i end up in the  
Savannah Desert? (A/N: These kids will be the death of me) Maybe I'm  
in some blissful dream? Yes that's it! I'm dreaming!"  
  
"Excuse me, butting in again, but-uh, could you skip to something  
important?" Tao said.  
  
"You are such a rude little boy. I don't know why Ryo wasted his time  
on a loser like you!"  
  
"I'm surprised he hasn't fed you to the Digimon and moved on!"  
  
"That's because he needs me. Unlike you?"  
  
"Excuse me. Now I'm butting in." Ryo said, "Could you guys speed this  
up because--" He paused to yawn, "It's getting kind of late."  
  
"Anything for you Ryo." She cast him a sickeningly sweet smile before  
turning to Tao and shooting him a death glare that nobody could stand,  
"'Sorry, i didn't write earlier. We were walking and we came across a  
clown head. We pushed past it and there was a room filled with  
Digimon. They scattered--Blah, Blah, Blah--and this hologram appeared.  
Except it was all fuzzy and we couldn't see who was talking. She said  
her name was Karika. It was weird but she sounded so familiar. She,  
like, sounded like 2 different people talking at the exact same time.  
I know I've heard those voices before except i can't quite put my  
finger on where I've heard it.'"  
  
"You got that same feeling? Eh?" Yuir said.  
  
"PUH-LEASE! NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" Jordie yelled, "Now where was  
i........?THAT WAS A QUESTION!"  
  
"We just thought that answering your question was a form of  
interruption." Jese said coolly.  
  
"ANYWAY! 'She somehow transformed Ryo's cellphone--the black one with  
all of his girlfriends' numbers programmed into it, not the one with  
his important, personal numbers in it. Like his mother, Elizabeth's  
number, his father, Gregory's number, his older sister, Susie's home  
number, work number and pager number. His dad's work number, his  
girlfriend, Lindsey (Soon to be X, hee hee hee) home number. His  
StepMother's number. Note to self: Go over Ryo's schedule for the next  
year and memorize. Also go over family member's numbers." Jordie  
looked up at a horrified looking Ryo who was most likely wondering  
'How the *BLEEP* does she know all this stuff?' She decided to skip  
over the rest of her plans which went on for another three or four  
pages (^_^ 3 RYO 4EVA! WHOOOOOH!) And got back on subject, "As i was  
saying, er...writing. She somehow turned Ryo's cell phone--his  
chictionary--into some kind of 'digivice' as she called it. She used  
other names like 'd-tector' and 'D3' and 'D-Arc' and 'd-terminal' but  
digivice sounds coolest so I'll stick with that for a while. I asked  
her if she wanted my cell phone too, but she said that she didn't even  
remember sending for me. She was going to rip open a portal and throw  
me back but for some reason or another, Ryo protected me. (I later  
find out that he doesn't like to be alone) She instead thought of me  
as a protector and said that she would give me the messenger power.  
(A/N: For those of you who have read "Digimon United", that's the job  
that Sakura has. She has the same powers as Jordie. Except Sakura's  
more fun!)"  
  
"What's messenger power?" Tao asked.  
  
"It's like guardian power. Healing, such and such, whatever. A pinch  
of this, a dash of that." Jordie said.  
  
"In other words," Tao stated, "You don't know you're own powers."  
  
"Of course I do!" Jordie lied, "There are just too many of them to  
name in 1 lifetime."  
  
"Excuse me but is any of this important?" Jese said.  
  
"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE CONTRIDICT EVERYTHING I DO?!" Jordie yelled.  
  
"Don't you mean criticize?" Toma asked.  
  
"AHHH! CONTRIDICT, CRITICIZE! WHO CARES? YOU SAY TOMATOE, I SAY TOE-  
MOT-TOE."  
  
"Actually, we're criticizing. That means to be a critic, to find fault  
with, or to judge critically. Criticism is the act of close analysis  
and examination, or the discussion of the details of a work or product  
or a severe or negative observation. Contradicting--"  
  
"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" Jordie  
yelled, waving her fist threateningly.  
  
"Rip him a new what?" Tao asked.  
  
"A NEW ONE! OKAY!" Jordie scratched her head, "NOW I'M GOING TO READ  
THE REST OF THE MISSION LOG AND YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SIT HERE, SMILE  
AND NOD WHEN APPROPRIATE! UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Aye aye captain!" Tao said.  
  
"NO TALKING!" Jordie screamed. Each fighter forced a smile--that  
showed too many teeth--upon their faces and nodded, "AND ANOTHER  
THING! YOU HAVE TO PRETEND TO GIVE A DAMN!"  
  
All smile and nod simultaneously (?)  
  
"Good, where was I? Oh yes. 'There is this entire seen from my memory  
that is missing so I'm going to call it a night." Jordie closed the  
journal and smiled, "Everyone feeling better now?"  
  
All nod. Silence last all but 20 seconds.  
  
"Is that everything?" Tao asked hesitantly, ready to jump behind Ryo  
if necessary.  
  
"Yup." Everyone's mouth hit the floor with a recognizable 'thud'.  
  
"You mean to tell us that--" Tao is pointing and shouting words that  
make no sense so we're going to just turn our screen in a different  
direction and see what everyone else is doing.  
  
"Since we're in the digital world, shouldn't we have Digimon? Just  
like in the TV show?" Toma asked.  
  
"Not so, you see the Digivices you have are the key to evolution." Ryo  
said.  
  
"What he means is that you don't have digimon. In this world, you are  
the digimon." Jordie explained.  
  
"So what, we're the one's who are supposed to have Tamers'?" Jese  
asked. He did not receive and answer, just a sharp glare from Jordie.  
  
"Remember what i told you earlier, well, the Power would be oh let's  
say Female in Yuir's case. This symbol should appear anywhere where  
there is a Card. Each card contains the Spirit of a different  
warrior." She looked to Ryo for back up, "And well, when you swipe the  
card through your Digivice PRESTO! You become Digimon."  
  
"But the Digimon Cards in your world have to be modified with the  
Digivolution Crests." The bewildered faces forced him to continue;  
"Yuir must find 2 crests, love and sincerity. Once she does, she can  
modify the cards she brought with her from your world and will be able  
to digivolve into those Digimon. But she also has to find her spirit  
partner, Mariposamon--"  
  
"HAH! I knew we would get Digimon Partners!" Tao said, "So it's just  
like BioMerging and Spirit Evolving!"  
  
"Yes except the Digimon can only guide her through Digivolution. After  
that, she's on her own."  
  
"Hey, Ryo." Yuir sounded unusually evil, "Who's your Spirit Partner?"  
  
"Apolomon. He's not here right now. That's another thing i wanted to  
tell you. Your Digivices also have another feature. Let's say that you  
run into another Digital Fighter--which isn't very likely--you can aim  
it at them and the digivice will give you the information on them. As  
well as other digimon."  
  
"So you mean like if we didn't think that you were really a Digital  
Fighter and we wanted to make sure, we could just point it at you and  
it would tell us the truth about you?" Yuir asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." He slightly looked away. "You guys should probably get some  
sleep. You've been through a lot lately."  
  
"We've been sleep for the last week, I think we'll be--NGGGGH" Tao  
couldn't finish his sentence as a wave of sleep engulfed him and he  
drifted into dreamland.  
  
"And he's your leader." Jordie said rolling her eyes. There was an  
unusually long silence after that and 1 by 1 everyone else went to  
sleep, "So Ryo, do you think this is a good idea?"  
  
"No, but we'll have to do it anyway." Ryo rose from his seat and  
exited the room followed by Jordie.  
  
Fantasya: wow. How long has it been you guys really? A month, maybe 6.  
That's the last time i throw a house party. Ah who am i kidding? I  
should be having 1 next week at the rate things are going around here.  
I'm trying to clean my act up honestly but stupid things like that are  
so much fun! I g2g, I'll try to have the next chapter up in 2 days.  
  
Narrator: Now that the basics have been established, we can get on  
with our lives.  
  
Fantasya: Excuse me but aren't you supposed to be like foreshadowing  
what will happen next?  
  
Narrator: It's not like anybody's reading this anyway.  
  
Fantasya: Maybe so but I DONT CARE! YOURE FIRED! OUT OF MY STORY NOW!  
  
Narrator: Meanie *then pops out of existence*  
  
New Narrator: My name is Laura. And like, Stay tuned to see what,  
like, happens on the next, like, soooo totally new Pokemon adventure!  
  
Fantasya: THIS IS DIGIMON!  
  
Laura: What's a Digi-man?  
  
Fantasya: FINE! Just stay tuned okay? 


End file.
